


I Will Save My Brother (Or Die Trying...)

by KnightOfDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x22 coda, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Gen, Hurt Castiel, Mark of Cain, POV Sam Winchester, Post 10x22, Post 10x22 drabble, Season 10 Ep 22:The Prisoner, Season 10 drabble, Season/Series 10 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOfDestiel/pseuds/KnightOfDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Sam thought when he saw Cas was,</p><p>
  <em>Oh god, I've killed him too...</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Save My Brother (Or Die Trying...)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little post 10x22 drabble I had in my head. Enjoy!

The first thing Sam thought when he saw Cas was,

_Oh god, I've killed him too._

Sam charged inside the Bunker, heart thundering faster than a herd of stallions.The distinct reek of gasoline instantly hit his nose, and _blood_ , the sickly metallic smell that he should have gotten used to decades ago but it still made his stomach twist into knots, just like right now.

Especially now.

Sam hadn't even made his way down the stairwell as one singular thought reverberated over and over in his mind. _DeanDeanDeanFindDeanStopDeanSaveDean._

The Bunker was in ruins. All of both his and his brother's belongings, their _lives_ , had been strewn aimlessly across the main room of the bunker, along with dozens, hundreds of the books and documents the Men of Letters had acquired since their creation, tossed carelessly into a heap in the middle of the room. Sam quickly identified that had been the source of the smell of gasoline, as they had been completely doused with the liquid. A matter of days ago, Sam would have mourned the loss of the potential knowledge that had been destroyed. Now, he hardly paid any mind to it as he began to survey the rest of the damage to their home.

His nausea returned with a vengance as he spotted a larger male, collapsed near the entrance of the room, clothing stained crimson and a blade jutting out from his back, glazed eyes unseeing. _A Styne,_ Sam reminded himself. Just another monster.

Two more bodies littered the bunker floor, Eldon, Sam recognized with a jolt of rage, the one who killed Charlie. And another, just a boy, eyes frozen wide with terror. Sam swallowed down the bile that had begun to rise in his throat. He couldn't have been any older than Kevin. By the looks of it, probably younger.

 _Dean, what have you done?_ Sam thought mournfully, as his he forced himself to look away from the boy's limp form, scanning for anymore bodies.

His heart twisted horribly as he spotted yet another victim of Dean's massacre, barely recognizable underneath all the blood. Sam could hardly make out the details. Black hair drying in large clumps, deep blue eyes void of lustre, the familiar tan trenchcoat dyed with streaks of crimson...

Cas.

Sam raced to the wounded angel's side, crying out his name. _Nonono, not you too. Not after Charlie._

The fallen angel's body had been _pulverized._ One of his arms lay twisted at an unnatural angle, obviously broken, as well as some of his ribs, Sam assumed. His face had been covered in bruises and lacerations, and his left eye had begun to swell profusely. His entire form was practically _covered_ in blood. Anyone would have thought he was dead, if it weren't for the barely there weezing as the angel fought to breathe.

Cas struggled to form words, choking on his own blood that had been bubbling up from his throat. ''S-Sam...''

Sam released him from his grip. ''A-are you-''

Castiel struggled to lift himself up with his elbows, raising a hand to Sam when he made a move to help him. ''I-I'm fine,''he gritted out, spitting out a glob of bloody saliva.

As Cas struggled to get up, Sam finally spotted the angel blade lodged in one of the books, only mere inches away from Castiel's head. ''De-''Sam cut himself off. ''He did this, didn't he?''he whispered, already knowing the answer.

Cas was silent for a long moment. ''...I'm sorry, Sam. I couldn't stop him.''

This can't be happening.

Sam shook his head fiercely, blinking the stinging away that had begun to blur his vision. ''No! No, Cas. I-it's not your fault.''

Dean did this. His _brother_ had done this. His brother had slaughtered an entire family, an innocent kid, almost their best friend. _Almost you,_ he thought bitterly, unable to avoid remembering playing Cat and Mouse throughout the halls of the bunker with his demonic big bro. The sickening crack as the hammer Dean had weilded lodged into the wall, only inches from Sam's skull.

Sam shook himself back into awareness. ''What- did he say anything to you? I mean, before he left?"

''To stay away from him.''

Sammy, let me go.

Those four, simple words had haunted him for months after Dean's (supposedly) dead body had disappeared from his room. Sam had spent every last moment of his time tracking down his wayward brother, only to find him as the monster they had been taught to hunt since, hell, _birth._ Or, at least for him, Sam reminded himself. He had been raised to fight and kill evil farther back than Sam could remember. It was all he had ever known.

But, Dean... Dean was a different story. Dean had actually had a normal life, before it was all ripped away from him, forced to grow up too soon and carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. Sam wasn't blind, he had seen those photos that Dean kept hidden away in his room, of mom, dad. A _normal_ life. Sam couldn't imagine how hard it actually was for him, to know that he could never have an apple-pie life, when that was all he had ever wanted.

And it was all Sam's fault.

If he had never been born, mom would have never died, Dean would have grown up in a normal life, have a wife, couple kids, complete with a white picket fence. He would have been _happy._

Being a demon was the closest Dean ever came to that. Free to do whatever he wanted, without Sam holding him back. Dean had even admitted that, straight to Sam's face. And however much Sam tried to deny it, he knew it was true.

''That next time he wouldn't _miss.''_

Dean had tried to get as far away as possible from him, and that was what was happening once again.

But, this time it was for much different reasons. As much as Dean probably resented Sam, he was also the person he loved most in the world. Dean was running to keep Sam safe. His grip on the Mark had finally slipped, he was a threat to everyone around him. He feared for Sam's life, as if his little brother died, he most certainly would as well. Not physically, of course. No, the Mark would never let Dean out of it's clutches. But emotionally, his _humanity_ would be lost forever.

Without Sam, he had no reason to hold on. But if he ran, leaving Sam behind, Sam would be safe from his big brother, while still giving him a reason to fight. An anchor to hold onto.

Sam was no fool. He knew Dean was losing this fight, no matter if his little brother survived or not. It was inevitable, the Mark would soon take control. But Sam couldn't allow that. Over and over, Sam had been the one alone and scared, and Dean had always dragged him back from the edge. Back to _him._ Now it was Sam's turn.

'' _I will save my brother, or die trying.''_ Those familar words rang out in his head, the same ones that he had spat in the King of Hell's face all those months ago.

The time had come to live up to that promise.

　

　

　

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos, it makes me very happy! :)


End file.
